


从一

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	从一

走上这条路的那一刻起，他就没想过善终。

破镜未必重圆，浴火之后更可能是凋亡，世间有那么多可能性，人最终也只能择一从之。至于这条路通往何方，他心中早有计较。

杀无生向来无梦。像他这样的人，除了一望无际的尸山血海、冤魂怨灵，还会有什么肯入他的梦呢？睡醒了他就去杀人，有时候杀一个，有时候杀一群，有时候一个也不杀。老弱妇孺、善恶美丑，在他的双剑面前，毫无差别。他其实并不喜欢杀人，更欣赏不来那种将杀戮当作美学的疯人行径。他出剑快且狠，目标往往尚未意识到发生了什么便已身首异处。只是不可避免地，杀人剑上会沾血。他挥剑太快了，鲜血几乎瞬间就从剑身上蒸发，却一直融进了剑骨，最后渗进了握剑的手。

有时候他喝酒，没有酒友，只有遍地尸骸无言地瞪视他，企图把仇人拖入死亡的深渊。他不在乎，倘若真有地狱，其中必然已为他预留了一个空位。但在那之前，他要亲眼见证一人与他共赴无间。

其实有时候，并不是一见面就非得分个生死。

他曾逮住过掠风窃尘一次，在那件事过后半年，一个初冬的早晨。那时他刚为银装素裹的大地染上第二种颜色，新雪便纷扬落下，于是天上地下重归素缟，似一场无声哀悼。凛雪鸦就是在这时候乘着料峭罡风翩然而至的。他似乎被仇家追杀得坠了崖，雪花自身上簌簌而下，但形容无一丝狼狈，对杀无生会出现在此也毫不意外。

“好久不见啊，无生。”这是他的第一句话。

下一秒，冰冷的剑锋便贴上了他的脖子。

倘若是普通人或是平庸的武者，这一剑所蕴含的杀气已足以让他们跪倒在地了，可凛雪鸦仿佛毫无知觉。“你还是老样子呢——”他笑吟吟地说着，环视了一圈还来不及被新雪掩埋的尸体，语气中透出惋惜，“——杀人如麻、残虐无道。”

“说得好像你对我曾有过期许。”

“别这么说嘛。听说你杀了不少我认识的人？”

“想为他们报仇吗？”杀无生握紧了剑，剑尖所凝寒气更甚，冰澌斧刃一般吸走了所有的温度，“我给你这个机会。”

“许多无辜百姓也命丧你手？”

“错了，是你。”杀无生轻声道，“凡与你有关，皆须斩杀。要怪只能怪他们与你牵扯上关系，命中注定。”

“哎呀哎呀，”凛雪鸦苦恼地用烟杆敲着没被利剑指着的那边肩膀，“我可不记得教过你这些啊。”

“事到如今再说这些有何意义！”

“有哦，无生，有意义。”凛雪鸦说道。他们在雪中对峙得太久了，他的鼻尖和耳廓冻得有些发红，吐息间呵出的热气像缥缈的烟雾，折射着地上的雪色，将他的面容隐在一片辉光之中。杀无生于是记起过去的三年里的某一刻，他也像现在一样发着亮，那时他在暗处偷偷用手圈住他的影，自以为握住了一束光。他那只斩杀了无数敌人后依然稳如泰山的手软了一下，在他的脖子上划出一道细细的血线。

凛雪鸦嘶了一声，反手握住意图抽回的剑刃。再灵巧的盗贼的手，遇到极寒的冬季也只有被冻僵这一条路，他下手时失了轻重，皮革破裂的声音清脆地回荡在三尺剑锋的距离间。

“不知道你注意到了没有，无生，你在否定自己。你杀人，是在否定曾经向善的自己；你放任自己沉湎于所谓的宿命论，是在否定曾想要摆脱命运的自己；你抹杀与我有关的一切，是在否定曾与我朝夕与共三年的自己。服从命运又否定命运，不觉得矛盾吗？别的暂且不论，我可不准你否定我啊。”

言语若能杀人，凛雪鸦的舌头就是世间最利的剑、最烈的毒。

如果杀无生愿意，他能立时将那只不知死活的手连同肩膀一起削下，但他只是用气劲震麻了他，单剑还鞘时发出的铮然悲鸣同呼啸的北风一同驰往远处。幸好，剑刃只是陷进了手套，连油皮都没有蹭破。

“你想说，我至今的遭遇都只是偶然，都只是……遇人不淑？”

或者，遇你不淑。

“不是哦，无生。”凛雪鸦笑起来，“我是说，倘若真有命运那种东西，那也必须是由我之手加诸你身。我是你命中注定的劫数，是自你出生起就带来灾厄的不详鬼鸟；你遇上我是注定，恨也是注定，而爱恨是对我最好的馈赠。我来此，只为纠正你这一点微小的错误而已。”

在他说完之前杀无生已重新拔剑砍了上去，但他只斩断了一段烟雾。不知什么时候，也许是在雪光短暂地迷惑了他的视线时，也许是在他拔剑时，更可能是在遭遇的那一刻起，那个该死的盗贼就已经设好了圈套等候他跳进来，自己趁机溜之大吉了。一切的一切，都不过是他的蓄意报复——对那个人，也对自己——以臆想的方式回馈于自身而已。

这个混蛋……他的牙齿直打战，不知是因为怒气还是寒冷。

下一次，他定要让他无所遁形。

两天后的深夜，他听到了一阵熟悉的跫音。凛雪鸦该是解决了那个仇家，顺路来嘲弄他的吧。只要掠风窃尘愿意，他可以踏雪无痕、月下无影，能教他发现，必是故意为之。他没有动，任凭足音在门外窸窣响动了一阵，洇于幽夜。

他有些摸不着头脑，一半是因凛雪鸦极少做这种无意义的事，一半是惊讶自己居然没有立刻冲出去杀了他。然而接下来的每一天，这个不速之客都会趁夜造访他的居所。

凛雪鸦再也没有让他发现，却以各种方式宣告自己的存在。第一天，杀无生在栏杆上发现了喂鸟留下的痕迹。他很无聊吗？第二天，他的窗外静静躺着一朵紫色的小花。这样的季节鲜花可不好找，想必又是他费尽心机摘得、在把玩腻了之后随手扔掉的吧。第三四五天，凛雪鸦丢掉的花越来越大、色泽越来越鲜艳——他这次的猎物是花匠吗？第六天，门口放着半铫诸白，看起来是有人尝过鲜后便毫不留恋地抛弃了。到了第七天，把他的房门当作垃圾收容所的不速之客终于决定登堂入室，堂而皇之地撬开了锁。

杀无生等待着，只要他一靠近就立刻挥剑斩断他的头颅，不留给他说一个字的机会。作为剑客的十五年里，抱剑而眠已成了他的习惯。那时他的道路黑白分明，只有生死；而生死之间，唯有剑。但在这个男人出现之后，原本界限分明的纯粹剑道中出现了第三种颜色——第一次，他拔剑不问杀，只为回护。

那本来是一件值得喜悦的事，假如真相并非如此不堪。如今这份喜悦沾上污泥、倒落尘埃，甚至被人捏在手心肆意揉搓，正是他最痛恨的模样。

他想好了，这一回定要在那男人的瞳孔中刻下自己的身影。

但直到离开，凛雪鸦都没有再跨出一步。他们隔着半间房遥遥相对，除了无言的静默，再不剩什么。

此后每晚，凛雪鸦都会前来侵门踏户，户主装作入眠，盗贼也装作户主未曾察觉，几乎已成了一种心照不宣的默契。每一天，他都慢慢缩短着到杀无生身边的距离，一步、两步，从玄关，到桌椅，像试探又像驯服……像过去三年里他对他所做的那样。有时候离得近了，杀无生甚至能感受到他身上风雪的寒意。其实他们都在试探、都在等待——试探彼此的底线在哪里，等待防线被打破时的那场爆发。

有时候凛雪鸦会对他的背影说话，说他的新猎物有些无趣、说他近来得了一味珍稀的药材、说天南的梅花开得好海北的瑞雪兆丰年。他可能是……太寂寞了吧，杀无生想，等他说完这句话就杀了他。可凛雪鸦的话是说不完的，每一回他听到睡着了也没能动手杀死他。

这一次，凛雪鸦喋喋不休地说完以后没有走。他在床头呆坐了一会儿，抿了一口桌上的隔夜茶，下定决心似的，凑到杀无生唇上轻轻碰了一下。他走后很久杀无生才慢慢睁开眼睛，神色清明，心头却有些茫然。唇上的茶渍已经干了，被他吻过的地方像被蛰了一下，发着烫。方才凛雪鸦俯身亲吻他时露出的破绽足够让他死一百回了，可不知为什么，他一点儿都不想阻止。

人类的天性是手贱此言不虚，凛雪鸦可能还多一项。他决心得在杀掉他之前问个清楚。

翌日凛雪鸦故技重施的时候杀无生没再装睡。他一把攥住撑在他头边的手腕，一个翻身就把对方压在身下。凛雪鸦很轻，要不然脚底抹油的本事也不会这般出神入化，杀无生这样做时他小小地惊叫了一声，也很轻，只够吹散一朵蒲公英。杀无生没有绾发，深紫的头发在朦胧月色下近乎全黑，有一部分垂落在他脸上，很痒，被他轻轻吹开。

两人维持着这种压制与被压制的姿势四目相对。他从他的眼中看到雪原的篝火、南国的红豆和傍晚的彤霞，唯独看不清自己；他的呼吸和脉搏都有些急促，可他没有感觉到另一个人的心跳声，只听见一片空茫的心之回音。

“你来做什么？”他哑声道。

“来看看你。”凛雪鸦的声音还是很轻，像怕惊扰什么，“原本我也可以不进来，但外面太冷了。”

“我从不知道你会如此愚蠢，凛雪鸦。你竟然亲手把自己送到仇人的刀下。”

“是这样吗？”他笑起来，“无生，你真的这样想吗？”

他当然明白他在说什么。在那双洞悉一切的冷眼之前，他的心思就像赤身裸体游街的囚犯一样一览无遗，令他恼怒地加重了钳制的力度，脆弱的腕关节在他掌中咯吱作响。

——可是，没有用的，他一旦看到那人流露出些许难受的表情，就不由自主地泄气收劲，似一股无形的力量扯着他的手往两边拉。  
“当然。我憎恶你，憎恶到恨不得杀了你。”

“可是我爱你。”

杀无生顿住了，不敢相信自己的耳朵。“……你说什么？”

困扰和苦恼第一次浮现在凛雪鸦脸上，他原以为世间没有任何人任何事难得住他，只有一个个已经结束和尚未开始的游戏。偏离轨道令他惶惑不安，不由自主地寻求解答。“我想看到你，忍不住想来见你。原本想在门外站一会儿就好，可真这样做时又不仅满足于此。想离你更近一点，又害怕——害怕你像刚才说的那样‘憎恶’我。我想亲亲你，像昨天那样，你没有拒绝我真的很欢喜。我不知道那是什么，但我见过许多人做这样的事——‘爱’，他们管它叫这个。”他看向他的目光中充满了迷醉和愁闷，真像一个求知若渴的赤子，“我不知道那是什么，但我在你眼中看到过同样的东西，无生，你能告诉我吗？”

杀无生的喉咙被刺痛了，他不知道自己是如何发出的声音。“那不是爱。”

“是吗……那你能教我吗？”

“什么？”

“没人教过我如何去爱。这些常人看来理所当然的本能，对我来说有如深奥的经文。我只能一边小心翼翼地观察，一边跌跌撞撞地摸索。”那个总是高高在上的人放软了语气、放低了身段，向他乞求自己所不能理解的东西，“无生，你能教教我吗？”

勾引一个不谙世事的智者坠入情网、陷入爱恨的泥沼是多么有诱惑力的事，尤其是他曾那样薄情寡义、视人心为玩物。这是一块蜜糖，也是一剂砒霜——但这可是凛雪鸦、他的掠啊。

“你在说什么胡话？你怎么可能……”抱着最后一点自己都不敢相信的希望，他终于没有说出口，“这一次，你又打算从我身上骗走什么？”

“不是的，无生，”凛雪鸦急切道，“不是的。我是真的……”甜蜜的声音低下去，似乎自己也茫然了。

假使一亿种选择中，能有一种可能教他动情，即使那只是亿万可能性之一，在无止歇的推演中不断重复后，最后也会变成无可避免的偶然、不得开释的变数。更难解的是，是他自己作出了这样的选择，这才是摆脱不得的宿命。

有时候他也会想，倘若他是一只朝生暮死的蜉蝣就好了，没有过去也没有未来，甚至连当下都不存在，那样他就能说服自己继续一成不变的、追逐趣味的人生。可他虽能用心织舌耕的谎言骗尽世人，唯独不能自欺。

他不知道如何解释这难以自洽的悖论，最后只得重重叹了口气，语气中已带了恳求：“你对我难道就没有一点儿想法吗？”

不，不是这样的。

他有过的。如果硬要说没有，那是骗人。那种想要遵循雄性生物的本能、将他撑开再填满，从里到外、从身到心烙下自己的痕迹的想法，他也是有过的。

那人总说喜欢看他吃惊的表情，其实如果可以的话，他也想看看同样的表情在他脸上出现。他想过把他按进椅子里，一本正经地告诉他自己有多喜欢他，省得掠老当自己还是情窦未开的小男孩。他也想好了，倘若掠不愿意，他情愿把这份隐秘的情感封缄于心、永不揭穿。

他想过等他老了，就换他养着他、为他送终，到那时他总不至于再拒绝自己了吧？他年轻一些，走得也会晚一些，那样正好。要是掠为了他的死难过，他在黄泉也难以心安。

……所有这些，他都想过的。

但，过去了。

杀无生放开捏着凛雪鸦腕子的手，狠狠咬住了他的唇，叼在齿间厮磨。这个吻的味道是绝望的，像橙花一样苦、像茶根一样涩。凛雪鸦缱绻地回应着，就在他以为自己成功了时，杀无生颓然松了口。

到此为止了，这份隐秘的爱意，让它就此止于一吻。

“我不爱你。”他低声道。

不用看凛雪鸦的表情，他都知道对方的惊愕和困惑。他一定已经晕头转向了吧——为了自己曾鄙夷的、且至今无法理解的东西。其实他也是同样，谁也不比谁懂得更多一些。

从来他都只爱过他一人，他相信他必定也是一样。多狡猾的小贼啊，竟用这种手段引他走向宿命的终点，剑道如是、情路如是。他怎么能不恨他呢？他怎么能让他得逞呢？

“你走吧。下次见面时，我不会放过你。”

“我不许你放过我。”

“我不会爱你。”

“那就恨吧。”凛雪鸦道。说不清他此刻是什么神情，怨怼、释然，两种截然相反的情感在他脸上交汇，令他看上去有一种意料之中的失望和刻意营造的平静，“爱恨同源，对我来说并无不同。只要足够强烈，我一样照单全收。”

熹微晨光从窗棂的狭缝间透进来，映出空气中细小的尘埃，远处传来勤勉货郎的大声吆喝，转瞬被清晨独有的静谧所俘获。渐明的天光下，凛雪鸦的身形逐渐消散，从门缝间飘出去，像一缕幽魂。这只是一个一叶障目的小把戏，却无缘由的令人忍不住伸手挽留。

别走……杀无生在心里默念。他控制不住地呻吟出声，仿佛只要把肺里的空气尽数吐出，就能阻止胸骨继续压迫心脏。

但凛雪鸦看不到也听不到，他已在百丈开外的街道上了。他望向晨雾深处，什么也没看见。可他知道，那人就在那个地方，用目光回以憎恨、回以诅咒。

“恨我吧，像所有人一样。”


End file.
